Dromedeverse
Dromedia (also known as the Dromedeverse, Dromedary Heights Universe, Prodigal-Gamer Universe 2.0, Grillitan Diner'' Universe', '''Neo-Slushyverse', Pekinverse, and Trapezoidverse) is a shared collective narrative continuity within Dozerfleet Comics constituting various interpretations of works from the early and transitional eras of Dozerfleet Productions' inception, combined with reinterpretations of the Chad Patterson work The Tale of Emily Barnes and the Two Jens. Its mood tends to be more slapstick-comedic than that of most other timelines, with a heavy emphasis on Jamaican music styles such as ska to add an irreverent tone whenever feasible. History Thousands of years ago In Abrujanian mythos, Dromedia is where one of the BEP, later known as the XomiaFaeCore, came to reside inside of the core of the planet Xomia. Xomia, Xiphoniki, and their native star Xocladar were once part of a common reality along with that of the Tosbarian system and Carpathinian system. After the Divergency, these host stars and their worlds got pulled into different universes with different Earth histories, and the fallout of the Abdygalis' destruction split reality itself into hundreds of pieces some time after the ascension of Christ. 14th century After several populations from around the world found themselves abducted by the XomiaFaeCore, they adapted and were transformed into Xomians and Xiphonians, residing on Xomia and Xiphoniki respectively. The Xiphonians found themselves transformed into humanoid trapezoidal creatures, whereas the Xomians became purple-skinned super-scientists able to develop advanced tech with the XomiaFaeCore's help. Due to their alterations of physiology and links to the Core, they were able to transform other humans into "Xomifieds," often labeled "fairies" due to a lack of better-sounding explanation for how their new abilities worked. For many years, the Xomians kept their distance from Earth - in spite the FaeCore and Percolation Wave providing numerous opportunities for rapid space travel between Xomia and Earth. However, when the Xobanti Clan of warlords started seizing control, this changed. 20th century Even as small children, cousins Xironooti and Xiboruty were put in charge of aiding their evil clan in conquering the whole universe to make way for the eventual assault on the multiverse that would prematurely fuse the timelines, in an (ultimately futile) effort to hasten Armageddon and change the outcome from the Bible's. While Xironooti mostly tolerated the FaeCore's penchant for turning powers to silliness, Xiboruty embraced it and sought to work that into his own plans. Xironooti became the real mastermind, with Xiboruty primarily overseeing the spreading of chaos on Earth. Their evil clan seized control of an operation to take a trans-Neptunian rock and its moon and terraform them into a base near Earth: a dwarf planet that would eventually be dubbed "Menehune." Moving the planet and its moon closer to the sun in orbit, they succeeded at turning Menehune into a mini-Xomia from which to stage more efficient attacks on Earth. While much of Menehune's residents would overthrow Xiborooti's control, this was not before the other side had successfully acquired the means to launch assaults without it. The resistance side would wait for many years for a team from Earth to arrive to assist them. Xiboruty and Xironooti both tried to get organized before their attack, in spite realizing this bought Earth time to build a resistance. In the 1950s, a young Stan Woudean was born to parents Rupert and Dorian Woudean. He had one brother: Garret. It was around the 1970s that Stan would be abducted and find himself on Xomia. He made his way back to Earth, and decided that much had to be done to prepare Earth for the impending Xomian invasion. In the 80s, his nephew Mike Morisson also was abducted - this time by the Percolation Wave after becoming a victim of a Xomian assault. This transformed Mike in MODM, and cursed him and his amazing new abilities of reality warping to forever wander the multiverse. Seeking ways to cure MODM and to protect other victims of Xomification, Stan studied Xomifieds wherever he found them. This would lead to him taking particular interest in Purview Labs - which he discovered to be making shady deals with an unnamed Xomian. A particular woman to wind up incarcerated for injuries inflicted on others from a human bouncing ball experiment gone wrong, Cindy Windy, had a daughter named Bonny, who would grow up to want to copy the formula and use it on herself. 1990s The "Legacy of Gummibabe" led to Stan discovering that more and more Xomifieds were coming to form, resulting in Stan using his private wealth and resources to develop the Camelorum Correctional and Experimental Center to deal with the influx of well-meaning powered misfits whose new lives post-Xomification led to them running afoul of the law, usually due to clumsiness more than anything else. More serious offenders found themselves at one of the immediate competitors to pop up: Muscarum Penitentiary for women and Llamalorum Correctional for men. The traditional state-run prison systems also vied for competition. Since the Xomification process targets the X chromosome, women tended to become victims more often. While Camelorum was instituted to be coed, its population would be predominantly female. Xironooti's plans were initially foiled in the early 90s by a certain Tod Rancine, who used the money he got as a reward from the city to marry his pregnant fiance Madeline Juniper. The two would later have a daughter named Carly. Xiboruty was placed in charge of helping Xironooti plot revenge against the Rancines, and that led to Xiboruty developing a creepy fascination with Carly. After the Rancines moved away from Grand Rapids and began settling near Dromedary Heights, Xiboruty moved more of his operations into Delaware. Xomification began to happen in that state more often, though global chaos was still the goal. 21st century An increase in Percolation Wave activity across the multiverse got Stan enthusiastic that he could finally track down his nephew and find a cure. Meanwhile, Camelorum began investing in several odd ventures of experimentation with competitors of Purview Labs. One of these was an AI experiment with androids put into prisons along with regular prisoners, to measure prison cultures and how they affected the robots' paths to developing intellect. Androida was sent to Camelorum. Xiboruty enacted his revenge, and a female Xomian double-dosed the abducted Carly on Xomification in order to create the prophesied "Apex," who would become powerful enough and unstable / unpredictable enough to finally kill Xiboruty. However, she did this right before Xiboruty could learn the truth. She was killed for not wanting to be with Xiboruty. Carly's memories were scrambled and partially erased, until she remembered little apart from her own name. Xiboruty also erased every trace of evidence of Carly's past that he could get his hands on, while his minions erased as many government records as they could on her. They also erased her parents' memories of Carly ever being in their lives - even shredding her birth certificate! Carly awoke one day at Camelorum Correctional, naked and with a redacted ID card. She tried to flee into the town below for answers, but inability to control her power led to citywide chaos that didn't end until she surrendered to authorities."The Apex" Meanwhile, Xomification led to weird things happening (mostly unnoticed) all across town - including the local Grillitan Diner. Wes Sankey got together with his friends: Valerie McMaline, Reggie Schmelding, and Bookie Rodriquez, to try to keep it open while his grandfather dealt with financial and legal problems. Grillitan Diner At the same time, some ducks on a farm in Ohio staged an elaborate effort to escape to Hollywood and become celebrity ducks. Pekins Seven Xiphonians found themselves trapped on Earth, and four of them were adopted by Giddewaltz local Karen Mindoche.The Trapezoid Kids Movie In the Philippines, Slushy and his friends try to find a "new gig" after they are kicked out of Louisiana and inexplicably find themselves in Cagayan de Oro. They help local Sally Neiryan run a radio station while her father deals with issues elsewhere.The Slushy Show Camelorum starts getting criticized for how few actual prisoners it has, but this changes with a sudden influx. Jackie Regg, a transfer from Uberpayne Penitentiary after she tries to escape with her newfound power to control elephants, escapes Camelorum and hides in the circus as Laney the Laughable. Airheaded Kimberly Kleat and mischievous Rita Rigatoni go on a crime spree, that sets up others in town to look bad in court. Mad scientist and would-be world conqueror Luin Kim is sent to Camelorum after her latest world domination attempt is foiled, and she starts looking for other ways to get back at her father for how he treated her when she was younger. Framed for involvement with Luin's schemes is the dimwitted-but-nigh-invulnerable Beatrice Index, who becomes Luin's minion for real. The next two Dromedary Heights locals to discover Purview Labs' unethical experiments and involvement with Xiboruty are Eddie Mason and local news reporter June O'Reilly. However, June is framed for destroying a building by a local supervillain known as the Spatula, along with her four large iguana friends. The iguanas escape from Camelorum, but are forced to leave June behind. She survives by befriending the other inmates any way she can. Xiboruty kidnaps Eddie, and then tries to turn Eddie's daughter Candace into a minion. However, Xiboruty is foiled from completing the conversion by a local homeless vigilante known as "Lightning Hobo." Candace runs away to rescue her father and take revenge on Xiboruty, but an accident at a mall leads to her turning a security guard into a lime. Using her friend Jessie Rembel's yellow gloves, Candace gains just enough control of her newfound powers to foil a robbery. She also changes back the shoppers she accidentally turned into June bugs. However, her inability to fix mall cop Roger Sanders leads to him pressing charges as "Mr. Lime." Candace turns herself in after learning of Bonny "Gummibabe" Boggidy, and believing that going to Camelorum will get her close to Bonny so she can learn more about what is happening at Purview Labs. She learns of Stan's program for others like her, and manipulates her own situation in court to get herself sent to Camelorum for 3 years. Off to a hotel to see the Trapezoid Kids in concert, Jenny Jane and Jenny Kay crash their car. They were drinking too much. This was after they lured adventurer Emily Anya Barnes to join them for a night on the town. The three girls crashed into a fountain containing a statue of the founder of Dromedary Heights. Emily discovered one of Xiboruty's labs beneath the fountain, and triggered a security mechanism by accident. The beam gave Emily color-changing hair, and turned the Jens into super geniuses with insights into all the secrets of the XomiaFaeCore and Xomian culture. It also gave them boundless energy and intellect - except for making it impossible for Jenny Jane to learn how to cook properly. Tobey the Toilet Monster begins plotting to eat them and the other Camelorum prisoners, to feast on their Xomia ties. He sees Emily when her hair is temporarily red, and it reminds him of another of his favorite victims: Samantha Garner. He also eats most of the Flooby-Don't Gang, though Annie Tudinous and Joe Hammerstein escape alive. However, their van the Inquiry Device is confiscated during a drug raid. With no drugs or paraphernalia on the van, the two surviving mystery solvers think they're off the hook. However, the judge notices Annie's hidden formulas and recipes for developing pharmaceuticals that aren't even on the market yet, and sentences her and Joe to five years of mandatory minimum. They are sent to Camelorum due to the oddness surrounding their friends getting eaten by Tobey. With a crew in place, Stan trains his Camelorum prisoners how to be a team of universe defenders - in-between various community service assignments that usually lead to them solving local mysteries of a Scooby-Doo nature. The Percolation Wave begins abducting Camelorum prisoners, leading to various misadventures and licensing complications for the building. As several prisoners show potential to become a task force dubbed "the Camelry," Xiboruty grows desperate to out-do local menaces like the Spatula. His assault on Camelorum leads to the Camelry forming officially using a local circus clown that can control elephants, Lightning Hobo, and a handful of prisoners on furlough to rescue Carly and Emily from Xiboruty. The plan succeeds, and Carly eventually joins the Camelry officially. Emily joins later. Xiboruty's defeat compels Xironooti to raise the stakes and avenge his cousin. Gummibabe also joins the Camelry, yet the chaos of an increasingly unstable barrier keeping the multiverse separate from Dromedia strains Camelorum Correctional's integrity as an institution. The Camelry is later needed to stop other menaces that Xironooti sends, while Stan decides the future of his institution and ponders the fate of MODM some more. Xironooti, frustrated, creates a man-duck-robot hybrid monster dubbed "Utkitroll" to help him accomplish his goals for Dromedary Heights. Alas, Utkitroll rebels and adopts his own evil agenda; being angry for not being made with webbed feet "as a duck should be." Xironooti retreats, hoping to manipulate Utkitroll's antics to his own agenda after the Camelry is defeated."Rampage of Utkitroll" Rita Rigatoni escapes, and Shantal "Floodlight" Luminoso is used for helping capture her and the also-missing Kisha Lowpound. Xiang of the Killer Hiccups finds her way to Camelorum, where she is able to get treated. This was after years in China of wreaking havoc, and the Chinese becoming interested in Camelorum's technology in case more women like her showed up. Tobey the Toilet Monster and Abductor Goose prove a threat to the entire city, but to Camelorum's inmates in particular. Stan declares war on both monsters. However, Tobey teams up with Rita and others to plot some mischief in Dromedary Heights. At the same time, Xironooti's minions threaten Europe. Stan needs to decide whether to help the city build a homeless shelter or a zoo first, in order to get funds for the Camelorum Halfway approved - to keep lesser offenders from sharing the same facility as actual, serious criminals. Some of the Camelry, siding with Barry Navoz, want the zoo built first in order to deal with all the talking beasts that are taking over far too many cells at Camelorum. Others side with Johnny "Lightning Hobo" Geriwall that the homeless shelter is more important. Stan proposes a contest: Whoever accomplishes their goals and makes it back to Camelorum first gets to decide which project gets built first. Team Ion Boy and Team Hobo go their separate ways to save the world and lobby for their unique causes. "Lightning Hobo: Friendly Competition" As a relationship develops between Candace and corrections officer Pat Pitterson, Pat transfers to go work at Llamalorum in order to avoid the conflict of interests that would otherwise exist with him dating a prisoner he was supposed to be watching. Right as the Camelry are able to start moving in to the halfway house to finish the remainder of their sentences, a new threat arises from another universe. Rappaccini from Earth-G7.2.1 learns of the fate of his Earth-G7.0 counterpart, and takes measures to avoid history repeating itself. He uses his newfound power to access the Percolation Wave to invade a pocket dimension where there are no local superheroes to defend it. He later finds his way to Dromedia to wreak havoc there. MODM tries to reel things in, but thwarting an alliance of Rappaccini and Xironooti results in MODM's death."Fall of M.O.D.M." Rappaccini and Xironooti later combine their forces with those of Mogabir from Eccentria, and form an evil alliance known as the Triumvirate. To respond, the Camelry teams up with the Knights of Cortascius, Sodality of Gerosha, and any other heroes they can from across the multiverse to form the Percolation Warriors and fight back."Percolation Warriors Saga". With Jenny Kay finally released from prison so she can marry Grillitan manager Reggie Schmelding, Jenny Jane becomes the sole Jen in charge of all the tech. Luin steps up to fill in Jenny Kay's place, putting aside her past rivalry with Jenny Jane. The girls are pushed to the limit, and Rappaccini robs many heroes of their Percolation sensitivities before being killed by the Gray Champion via tomahawk to the head. The few remaining Percolation Warriors that are still able to percolate voluntarily team up to eliminate Xironooti and Mogabir as threats, before going their separate ways. Stan finally accepts MODM's passing, and is able to help Carly and Candace put their families back together. Stan becomes the head of the new halfway house, and retires as warden of Camelorum Correctional - whom he sells to the state of Delaware. The building is demolished, and a new and much-larger prison built in its place. However, the Xomian radiation residue causes the old Camelorum's spirit to haunt the new building, leading to dancing convicts and ska music playing seemingly from nowhere. Most of the old Camelorum prisoners are allowed to transfer to the halfway house. Candace eventually leaves the halfway house and marries Patrick. Carly gets her memories back, her family back, gains partial control of her ability, then marries Barry. Noteworthy main universe locations See also: List of notable Dromedeverse Institutions * Xocladarian system ** Xocladar ** Xiphoniki ** Xomia *** XomiaFaeCore *** Xontig City ** Xopali ** Flozipac * Solar system ** Menehune *** Xomian Outreach Center **** Percolation Warriors' base ** Nightmarcher ** Nu'u ** Earth *** North America **** United States ***** Delaware ****** Dromedary Heights ******* Purview Labs ******* Sussex County Jail ******* Alpacalorum Mental Hospital ******* Camelorum Correctional ******* Camelorum Halfway ******* Llamalorum Correctional ******* Muscarum Penitentiary ******* Bactrian University ******* The founder's statue / fountain ****** Giddewaltz ******* Karen Mindoche's home *** Europe **** Uberpayne Penitentiary *** Asia **** China ***** Shanghai Detention Center ****** Xiang's cell Pocket dimensions Dromedia has many pocket realities, each with its own version of Earth. Only multiversal singularities and versions of MODM can effortlessly visit all of them. Most require at least a Percolation Wand or similar device to deliberately visit a different universe's Earth. Otherwise, Percolations happen involuntarily. * Earth-Dzf-FAN-PRTVU-1 (Dozerfleet Rangeria): Where fanfic versions of the Power Rangers exist. This world takes elements of the main ''Power Rangers'' TV show timeline and mixes them with elements of the world depicted in Boom! Studios' comics.Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers ** Earth-Dzf-FAN-PRCU-1 (Dozerfleet Cinematic Rangeria): Where fanfic versions of the 2017 film Power Rangers exist. This take on the Power Rangers Cinematic Universe derives elements both from the 2017 film and from the comic Aftershock.Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers * Earth-Dzf-FAN-ERTVU-1 (Dozerfleet Emoria): Where fanfic versions of the Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers exist. John's transition to StraightxEdge Ranger happens a lot sooner in this version.Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers * Earth-Dzf-MEME-1 (Dozerfleet Memia): Where popular internet meme characters actually exist.Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers * Earth-Dzf-FAN-LZT-2 (Dozerfleet Lazeria): Where fanfic versions of the cast of LazyTown reside.Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers * Earth-BLF-1 (Grizpathia): Home dimension of the original BELF. The world is a parody of ALF and 80s culture."Confusion of the Oranges, Part 2" * Earth-TTL-1 (Terroralifa): Setting of Teen in Terror Life, the dimension Candace winds up sent to in order to stop Rita Rigatoni and protect Anna Ford. It is a parody of 17 & Life Jailbait and Locked Up by Jared Cohn and of Prison Break: The Final Break."17 and Amphibious, Part 1" * Earth-MITCH-1 (Mitchfellinta): Home dimension of Mitchfeller, a parody of Litchfield from Orange is the New Black."Confusion of the Oranges, Part 1", etc. * Various others Magic and science The line between these is blurry, in a beyond-Clarke's Law way, due to how the XomiaFaeCore works. However, while XFC-related mischief is generally tolerated, it is distinguished apart from actual sorcery - which is more closely associated with evil. Xironooti's desire to combine the two is fueled by being inspired by Rappaccini, as the Society of the Icy Finger is also all about that sort of fusion. Characters are rarely ever allowed access to genuine occult power, as Levío and other Nullifiers are there to keep that from happening. The XFC is referred to as a "Fae Core," because it functions as a "fae" in the same way as the mysterious energy source in The Sims 3: Supernatural, from which fairies in that game derive their fairy magic. Because of this, Candace refers to herself as "technically a fairy," as opposed to an actual witch. Her alias is "Lemon Witch" because that's how her enemies feel about her. In real life, it's to make her name and color scheme a parody of Marvel's Scarlet Witch. Prominent inhabitants The following is a non-exhaustive list of prominent characters in the Dromedeverse. Many other characters exist here. Camelorum Adventures-associated Others Works set in this world Still-active projects * 'The Slushy Show * The Trapezoid Kids Movie * Grillitan Diner * Grillitan Diner 2 * Camelorum Adventures * Pekins Completed projects * The Trapezoid Kids PSA-A-Thon Major Megaverse crossover events * "Confusion of the Oranges, Parts 1 & 2" (with a parody of Orange is the New Black and a parody of ALF) * "Cagegiggles, Parts 1 & 2" (with Cagegirl) * "17 and Amphibious, Parts 1 & 2" (with parodies of Jailbait and Prison Break: The Final Break) * Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers (with Volkonir: The Series, Saban's Power Rangers: Aftershock (2017), Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers, and others) * "A Ferret in the Hand" (with Volkonir and the Knights of Cortascius) * "Percolation Warriors, Parts 1-5" (with The Gerosha Chronicles, Cagegirl, Q-Basic Gorillas, Volkonir and the Knights of Cortascius, the Cherinob Saga, and more.) Canceled projects * The Trapezoid Kids: The Series Development Inspiration and revision 1980s inspiration Inspirations for the Dromedeverse go way back to some of the Dozerfleet founder's earliest years of childhood development. In the mid-1980s, he was inspired by films such as An American Tail and The Empire Strikes Back, as well as Disney's Alice in Wonderland, Melody Time, and The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. Charlotte's Web was another favorite. However, he also briefly saw a few snippets of episodes from The Real Ghostbusters, Alvin and the Chipmunks, and reruns of old Scooby Doo cartoons - all of which would later inspire characters or themes in the Dromedeverse. These cartoons would later come to inspire the goofy antics that the Camelorum chain gang girls would encounter in Camelorum Adventures, as well as setting up potential plot points for an eventually-abandoned premise for a TV series for the Trapezoid Kids. Annie Tudinous' backstory, along with that of Joe Hammerstein, are influenced by them being knockoffs of Velma and Shaggy - whose versions of those characters and associated tropes took a dark turn when all their other teammates were eaten by Tobey the Toilet Monster. 1990s inspiration After moving from Wisconsin to Michigan in the late 80s and very early 90s, the Dozerfleet founder took to watching such cartoons as Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates and the Disney Afternoon block on Fox Kids. Most inspirational initially was The Adventures of the Gummi Bears, which later gave way to an interest in DuckTales and TaleSpin. Stan Woudean would, in Camelorum development, become a watered-down version of Scrooge McDuck in regards to personal wealth - but without Scrooge's extreme materialism and greed. The 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon and its various popular knockoffs were routinely featured in reruns on Fox Kids around that same time in the early-mid 90s, and this furthermore inspired both heroes and villains in Camelorum. This went so far as having June O'Reilly be a blatant knockoff of April O'Neil, with the 20s Altered Judo Iguanas as recurring minor characters in Camelorum with an Iguana to spoof each Turtle. Their exile to "Pocket 5" (a parody of Dimension X) for several episodes both continues the joke, and keeps them from hijacking the main focus away from being about the Camelorum girls. This is further drilled home by a relatively ineffectual minor villain dubbed "the Spatula" being competition for Luin Kim in beginning episodes, though Spatula eventually vanishes completely. His failed henchmen, Beat-Drop and Eurodance, become Statler and Waldorf-like commentators inside Camelorum Correctional that serve little additional purpose besides scenery filler. They begin as knockoffs of Bebop and Rocksteady. Unlike their inspirations, however, Beat-Drop and Eurodance eventually find redemption in mainstream society, and are revealed to be not all that evil after all. In 1992, the Fox Kids lineup included Batman: The Animated Series and X-Men. This would inspire both "the Gnat" and Stan's desire to turn the most redeemable of his prisoners into an X-Men-like team, reinforced in 2015 by announcements from DC and Warner Bros. of the release of a similarly-themed film that would come to be known as Suicide Squad. Excitement for Suicide Squad (before bad reviews hit) led to the Dozerfleet founder also seeking inspiration from the similarly-themed cartoon Batman: Assault on Arkham from 2014. * Animaniacs * The Sandlot * The Simpsons ** Later Family Guy * Darkwing Duck * Power Rangers - 1993 * Slushy - 1996 * The Bison - 1997 * Mechanical Conflict - 1997 2000s * Good Burger * Redundant Man - 2001 * The Gray Champion - 2001 * Replox - 2001 * Grillitan Diner - 2002 * Lilo and Stitch * Pekins - 2002 * Meshalutian Trilogy - 2002 ** The Ring * The Trapezoid Kids - 2003 and 2007 * The Battle for Gerosha - 2005 * Ciem - 2005, 2006, 2007 * Ciem 2 - 2007-2010 * Volkonir - 2008 * Ciem 3 - 2009-2010 * Ciem: Vigilante Centipede (2010-2012) * Sodality (2012) * Avengers - 2012 * Vindication (2015) - Civil War 2015 * Other authors - 2015 * Age of Ultron - 2015 * Ant-Man - 2015 * OitNB - 2014-2015 * Multiple authors ** DF ** Chad ** Irina ** Shases ** Barefoot ** Karina ** Others * Susan Coffey Costumes * General * Slushy * Pekins * Grillitan * Camelorum ** Prisoners ** Guards ** Camelry ** Villains ** Monsters ** Others Header and logo design Production Screen capture A variety of games were used to generate concept art for various properties. However, The Sims 4 and Universe Sandbox 2 remain the most prominent of these. Music While there isn't a lot of set music for a soundtrack yet, general genres have been selected to represent to different aspects of Dromedia. The Slushy Show focuses on oceanic pop sounds, since Slushy and his friends are marooned on Mindanao. This is intended to be similar to the music in Lilo & Stitch. Pekins aims for an early 2000s pop sound. The Percolation Warriors Saga aims for epic music, to emphasize how big the scale of it is. The Trapezoid Kids Movie aims for a ragtime sound, as the Mindoche Trapezoids have personality tendencies inspired by the Animaniacs. Camelorum Adventures and Grillitan Diner emphasize the optimistic, laid-back attitude of most in Dromedary Heights by focusing on ska music. Grillitan veers toward a Reel Big Fish sound, with Wes and Valerie's date scene set to "Suckers" from the album Cheer Up! in drafts. These same drafts have "Good Thing" from that same album as the opening music for a Grillitan movie. Camelorum Adventures models its sound most after Save Ferris. Monique Powell's sing-song tongue-in-cheek optimism in "Turn it Up" is used as a direct answer to Regina Spektor's sound in "You've Got Time," with Dicky Barrett of the Mighty Mighty Bosstones in "Allow Them" performing a similar role. In this way, Camelorum shows that the characters take their situation in a very different direction from what is seen in the similarly-base-premised Netflix show Orange is the New Black. Occasionally, the series will venture off into other genres, such as country and 80s classic rock, wherever fitting. Folk singer Emily Barnes is also featured in the ending of one episode, as a nod to her being similar in name to both Emily Anya Barnes and her real life namesake: Emily Jane Branham. See also * Camelorum Adventures * Eccentriaverse * Cataclysmic Gerosha Category: Universes Category: The Trapezoid Kids Category: Grillitan Diner Category: Camelorum Adventures Category: Pekins Category: The Slushy Show